A tribute to Battle Royale
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: A tribute to Battle Royale, c'est un drabble par personnage. 100 mots chacun, ni plus, ni moins. Rating M quand même, c'est Battle Royale hein ! Viendez lire et reviewer ! RECUEIL COMPLET
1. Prélude et blabla de l'auteur

**A tribute to Battle Royale**

**Blabla de l'auteur, parce qu'il en faut aussi**

Alors voilà, dans la même idée que ma série en cours **« A tribute to Harry Potter »** (à lire dans le fandom en question), voici à présent « **A tribute to Battle Royale** ».

Le concept (totalement inventé par moi-même) : écrire un drabble de 100 mots sur chaque personnage. A savoir ici, 41 drabbles en tout, un par élève.

Ces drabbles sont déjà tous écrits et seront publiés dans l'ordre et par alternance, à savoir : Garçon n°1, Fille n° 1, Garçon n° 2, etc…

Je publierai mes drabbles au rythme de un par semaine, histoire d'entretenir un peu le suspens. Ben oui quoi, j'ai cravaché 8 jours, étalés sur un mois (si je me réfère aux dates d'enregistrement des textes sur ma clé USB) pour les faire, je ne vais pas tous vous les livrer d'un coup, et quoi encore =p

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à les faire, malgré les galères sur certains et je ressens une grande satisfaction à l'idée d'avoir fini la série et d'enfin pouvoir la publier =)

Bien sûr, commentaires, critiques (constructives), envoi de fleurs et de chocolat (noir ou Milka praliné-noisettes =p) et éloges à ma grandeur sont les bienvenus xD

En revanche, si vous avez décidé de vous mettre à travailler le lancer de projectile sur cible vivante et que vous hésitez entre un pavé et une tomate trop mûre, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller la tomate. En effet, son poids et sa taille, fortement réduits par rapport à ceux d'un pavé, optimisent l'aérodynamique et favorisent le taux d'écrasement de la chose (chair et pulpe incluses) sur la face de la cible. Par ailleurs, la tomate fera également moins mal qu'un pavé quand ladite cible se la prendra dans la tronche xD

ATTENTION également au rating, il n'est pas là pour faire joli ! Battle Royale n'est pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait appeler un conte de fées (ou alors les fées ont bien changé ! Oo).

Voilà, mon blabla touche à sa fin, Hina est très fière de vous présenter la dernière production de son cerveau tordu !

Et c'est le garçon n° 1, Yoshio Akamatsu, qui ouvre le bal !

En espérant que vous apprécierez !


	2. Garçon n 1 : Yoshio AKAMATSU

**Résumé : Voici le tout premier drabble de la série, portant sur le garçon n° 1 : Yoshio Akamatsu. J'ai voulu écrire sur son état d'esprit au moment où l'idée d'abattre ses camarades comme des lapins lui vient. Après tout, qui sait ce qu'on pourrait faire pour sauver notre peau ?**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble pouvant être inspiré du livre ou du film.**

* * *

><p>En sortant du bâtiment, paniqué, la première chose que j'avais faite était d'ouvrir mon sac. Et c'est là que je l'avais vue. Une arbalète. Mon arme était une arbalète. Une idée avait aussitôt germé dans ma tête. Si je me cachais aux abords du bâtiment, juste en face de la porte, je pourrais tous les abattre les uns après les autres, sans courir aucun risque, car personne ne s'y attendrait…<p>

A présent, posté sur un toit, j'attends ma première victime. Je suis terrifié mais déterminé à l'idée de tuer. C'est eux ou moi.

Et moi, je ne veux pas mourir….


	3. Fille n 1 : Mizuho INADA

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur la fille n° 1 : Mizuho Inada. Mizuho est complètement barrée, tellement que j'ai eu besoin du livre pour me rafraîchir la mémoire ^^ **

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du livre.**

* * *

><p>Je ne crains rien. Je ne crains rien car Ahura Mazdâ, le Dieu de la Lumière, est avec moi. Moi, la grande guerrière Pricya-Dykyan-Mizuho j'ai une mission à accomplir. Je dois prendre la vie des ennemis de la Lumière qui ont assassiné mes camarades. Ma soeur guerrière Lorella-Rosas-Kaori est morte en combattant les forces des Ténèbres. Je suis la seule survivante à présent. La seule qui puisse éradiquer les démons. C'est pour cela que je suis sur cette île. C'est ma mission, ma destinée.<p>

Et le premier démon que j'abattrai sera Kazuo Kiriyama.


	4. Garçon n 2 : Keita IJIMA

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur le garçon n° 2 : Keita Ijima. Ses pensées alors que Mimura le menace, ou ce que ça peut donner quand de vieilles rancœurs remontent à la surface.**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du livre.**

* * *

><p>Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse accorder tant d'importance à un événement si vieux et si futile. Oui, je l'avais vu se faire agresser par ces gaillards et oui, je l'avais laissé tomber. J'avais eu peur. Je n'étais pas capable de me défendre comme lui. Et au final, il s'en était très bien tiré, alors où est le problème ?<p>

Notre amitié n'a-t-elle donc jamais compté pour lui, pour qu'il remette ainsi tout en question maintenant ? Me connaît-il donc si peu pour réellement croire que je veux le tuer ? C'est faux, c'est totalement faux ! Il faut qu'il me croit !


	5. Fille n 2 : Yukié UTSUMI

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur la fille n° 2 : Yukié Utsumi. A partir du moment où j'ai trouvé l'idée, le drabble est venu tout seul =) Si tout pouvait être aussi facile ^^ **

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré par le film.**

* * *

><p>Ne meurs pas Shûya. Ne meurs pas, je t'en prie. Sugimura t'a sauvé, je suis entrain de te soigner… Tu ne peux pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai encore tant de choses à te dire ! N'as-tu jamais remarqué mes regards et mes attentions envers toi ? N'ai-je toujours été que la déléguée à tes yeux où m'as-tu un jour regardée différemment, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes ?<p>

Je ne crois pas au hasard Shûya. Le destin t'a amené à moi. Alors je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, ne meurs pas. Pas avant que j'ai pu te dire ce que je ressens pour toi…


	6. Garçon n 3 : Tatsumichi ÔKI

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur le garçon n° 3 : Tatsumichi Ôki, rendu fou par la peur.**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du livre.**

* * *

><p>Nanahara et Nakagawa. Devant moi. Deux personnes à qui je n'aurais pas hésité à faire confiance, autrefois. Mais la donne a changé. Aujourd'hui, accorder sa confiance signifie peut-être mourir. Et je tiens bien trop à la vie pour commettre ce genre d'erreur inconsidérée. Et Nanahara est armé, je le vois. Pour l'instant ils ne bronchent pas. Mais combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ?<p>

Je vois soudain Nanahara effleurer son couteau et mon cerveau tire la sonnette d'alarme. Ennemi... Je lève ma serpe et fonce droit vers eux. Les tuer. Tous les deux. Avant qu'ils ne me tuent...


	7. Fille n 3 : Megumi ETÔ

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur la fille n° 3 : Megumi Etô, et ses pensées alors qu'elle tente d'appeler son père avec son portable. Elle tombera finalement sur Sakamochi. Pas de chance…**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du livre.**

* * *

><p>Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? Ce portable, c'était un cadeau de mes parents pour que je puisse les joindre en cas de problème pendant le voyage. Ce portable, c'est l'instrument divin qui va me permettre de sortir de cet enfer !<p>

Je compose fébrilement le numéro de la maison en priant pour que quelqu'un réponde. Pourvu que mes parents soient là, je vous en supplie ! Qu'ils viennent me sortir de là ! Le téléphone commence à sonner. C'est sûr, dans un instant, mon père va décrocher et demain, je serai de retour chez moi.

Une sonnerie… deux…

Décroche ! Papa… Je t'en supplie !


	8. Garçon n 4 : Toshinori ODA

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur le garçon n° 4 : Toshinori Oda. Crâneur au possible, j'adore écrire sur ce genre de personnage, il nous énerve tellement que c'est trop facile ^^ Et le pire, c'est qu'il y croit à ses idioties xD**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du livre**

* * *

><p>Je survivrai. Je suis le seul qui le mérite réellement et la nation a besoin des êtres supérieurs tels que moi pour avancer. Ce ne sont pas les vulgaires citoyens « lambdas » qui composent ma classe qui peuvent faire quelque chose pour ce pays. Tout d'abord parce qu'ils n'ont pas mon intelligence. Ensuite parce qu'ils n'ont ni mon aisance matérielle, ni mes relations. Ils n'auront d'ailleurs plus jamais l'occasion de les avoir puisque je serai le seul survivant. Et ma notoriété s'en retrouvera encore accrue.<p>

Les honneurs, la gloire et l'argent. Dans deux jours, j'aurai enfin le prestige que je mérite.


	9. Fille n 4 : Sakura OGAWA

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur la fille n° 4, Sakura Ogawa. Je pense qu'elle a été fidèle à elle-même jusqu'au bout en refusant de participer au jeu et qu'il n'y avait plus que son amour pour Kazuhiko qui comptait. Au moins, elle est morte avec lui.**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du livre.**

* * *

><p>Dès le moment où le professeur Kitano nous a annoncé les règles de ce jeu totalement immoral, je n'ai plus pensé qu'à une chose : retrouver mon petit-ami, Kazuhiko Yamamoto, une fois à l'extérieur. Il était hors de question que je participe au massacre de mes camarades de classe pour rester en vie. Le seule chose qui comptait était de passer un dernier instant avec Kazuhiko, avant de mourir comme nous avions vécu : ensemble, de la manière que <em>nous<em> aurons choisie.

Parce que je refuse de me soumettre à cette manipulation perverse. Mes derniers instants seront d'amour. Pas de violence.


	10. Garçon n 5 : Shôgo KAWADA

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur le garçon n° 5 : Shôgo Kawada, personnage que j'aime vraiment beaucoup. La guimauve sous le côté bourru, ça me fait toujours craquer chez un personnage ^^**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du film et du livre.**

* * *

><p>L'art et la manière de me compliquer la vie. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai choisi de protéger ces deux-là au risque de faire complètement capoter mon plan. Peut-être parce que l'image de Keiko et moi s'est imposée à mon esprit dès que je les ai vus ? Peut-être parce que je ne veux pas qu'il en arrive à la tuer comme j'ai dû tuer la fille que j'aimais pour sauver ma vie ?<p>

Peu importe après tout. Ils l'ignorent, mais je me suis juré de les sortir de là. Et je n'échouerai pas. Non, pas cette fois...


	11. Fille n 5 : Izumi KANAI

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur la fille n° 5 : Izumi Kanai. Je me suis totalement inspirée du film pour l'écrire, il y avait plus de matière. J'espère ne pas être OOC.**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du film.**

* * *

><p>La bande a attrapé le nouveau. Kazuo Kiriyama. Un sacré coup de filet. Ils se sont mis en tête qu'il est un espion envoyé par Kitano. Moi, je veux bien les croire. C'est quand même louche que deux nouveaux débarquent comme ça dès le début du jeu. Les garçons ont l'intention de le menacer pour qu'il parle. Qu'il nous dise ce qu'il sait de Kitano, du lieu où on se trouve, et qu'il nous dise comment désactiver ces colliers et s'évader de cette fichue île. Pour ça, je marche avec eux. Si ça peut nous permettre de sauver nos vies…<p> 


	12. Garçon n 6 : Kazuo KIRIYAMA

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur le garçon n° 6, le pire psychopathe de tout le tas, j'ai nommé : notre Kazuo Kiriyama national. Pour lui, j'ai voulu écrire sur le fait qu'il soit totalement incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion. Je n'imagine même pas la vie des gens qui ont à subir ça…**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du livre.**

* * *

><p>Pile ou face. Ainsi a été décidée ma participation à ce jeu. Je n'ai rien ressenti lorsqu'on nous en a expliqué les règles. Ni quand la pièce est retombée sur le côté face. Pas plus que quand j'ai tué ceux qui faisaient partie de ce que Numaï appelait mon « gang ». Est-ce que c'est bien ou mal ? Je l'ignore. Le destin a décidé que je devais participer au jeu, alors je participe. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.<p>

Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, j'espère toujours ressentir cette chose étrange qui me fait défaut : les sentiments. Et si tuer est la solution, alors pourquoi pas…


	13. Fille n 6 : Yukiko KITANO

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur la fille n° 6 : Yukiko Kitano. Ses pensées pour Shûya, alors qu'au même moment, Yumiko pense à rassembler les élèves pour s'évader.**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du livre.**

* * *

><p>Pourquoi ne lui ai-je jamais rien dit, pourquoi ? Je voudrais tant pouvoir revenir en arrière et lui avouer mes sentiments ! Mais c'est trop tard maintenant, n'est ce pas ? Où est il à présent ? Est-il seulement toujours vivant ?<p>

Nanahara… J'ai été tellement idiote ! Cela fait si longtemps que je t'aime sans jamais avoir osé te l'avouer ! Et aujourd'hui, forcés de participer à ce jeu atroce, je ne sais même pas si je pourrais avoir la chance de te revoir une dernière fois… J'aurais tellement voulu pourtant ! Cela m'aurait rendu la mort plus douce…

Le destin m'accordera-t-il cette dernière faveur ?


	14. Garçon n 7 : Yoshitoki KUNINOBU

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur le garçon n° 7 : Yoshitoki Kuninobu, dit « Nobu-san » et sur ses derniers instants.**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du film.**

* * *

><p>Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde le fuit ? Est-ce qu'ils croient vraiment que ce collier va exploser ? La terreur me saisit malgré moi et je commence à hurler. Ce n'est pas possible, c'est fait pour nous faire peur ! Mais je croise le regard de Kitano et me mets à douter. Veut-il me faire payer le coup de poignard ? Non... On ne tue pas quelqu'un pour ça !<p>

Horrifiée, je me tourne alors vers la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance, le seul ami que j'ai jamais eu. Il m'aidera, je le sais.

« Shûyaaaaaaa ! »


	15. Fille n 7 : Yumiko KUSAKA

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur la fille n° 7 : Yumiko Kusaka. Juste avant qu'elle ne prenne la décision de parler à Yukiko de son idée avec le mégaphone. **

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du livre.**

* * *

><p>Cela fait des heures que nous sommes là, à trembler dans notre cachette. Des heures que ce mégaphone abandonné dans un coin de la pièce me fait de l'œil. Un plan a commencé à germer dans mon esprit. Je me refuse à croire que d'autres élèves puissent réellement vouloir s'entre-tuer. La seule solution pour nous sortir d'ici serait de tous nous réunir pour tenter une action commune. Et ce mégaphone pourrait rameuter toute l'île.<p>

Je répugne mettre ainsi en danger la vie de Yukiko, mais ne rien faire nous condamnera à mort de toute façon. Alors autant prendre le risque…


	16. Garçon n 8 : Yôji KURAMOTO

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur le garçon n° 8, Yôji Kuramoto, assassiné alors qu'il se rendait compte que Yoshimi était vraiment sincère avec lui et qu'il l'aimait réellement. **

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du livre.**

* * *

><p>C'est comme si je sortais d'un rêve. Brusquement, je réalisais que j'étais assis à cheval sur ma petite amie, la maintenant à terre de force et pointant son arme entre ses yeux. Ces yeux si calmes, dans lesquels nulle peur ne brillait plus, ces yeux si doux, que j'aimais tant... Qu'étais-je donc entrain de faire ?<p>

Je l'avais insultée, j'avais dit des choses horribles, alors qu'elle avait arrêté ses bêtises depuis longtemps. Et je le savais.

« Yoshimi... »

Elle était Yoshimi. La fille que j'aimais. Simplement...

Oh, cette douleur soudaine à l'arrière de la tête ! J'ai envie de dormir... C'est bizarre...


	17. Fille n 8 : Kayoko KOTOHIKI

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur la fille n° 8 : Kayoko Kotohiki. Je trouve ça particulièrement atroce qu'elle en vienne à assassiner (prise de panique d'accord, mais quand même), le garçon qui était amoureux d'elle et avait traversé toute l'île pour la sauver. Comme quoi, je ne suis pas la plus sadique du lot ^^**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du film.**

* * *

><p>Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il vienne ici ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il crie mon nom ? Comment peut-il savoir que je suis là ?<p>

Si je ne fais pas de bruit, peut-être qu'il va s'en aller… Oui, il sera bien obligé de partir s'il ne voit personne.

Oh, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'appelle, pourquoi moi ? Il doit vouloir me tuer. Oui, c'est ça, si je me montre, il me tuera. « Kotohiki, montre-toi », et bam ! Mais je ne le laisserai pas faire, oh non ! Je me défendrai s'il le faut. Parce que je ne veux pas mourir.


	18. Garçon n9 : Hiroshi KURONAGA

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur le garçon n° 9 : Hiroshi Kuronaga. C'était le dernier de la série que j'avais à écrire et j'ai galéré quelques heures avant de trouver une idée qui ne fasse pas réchauffé. J'aime bien ce que ça donne au final.**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du livre.**

* * *

><p>J'ai bien senti le regard des autres élèves lorsque je suis sorti de la salle de classe. Sur moi comme sur tous ceux de mon gang d'ailleurs. Et je sais très bien pourquoi. Sous prétexte que nous somme des délinquants, ils s'imaginent tous que nous allons les tuer à la première occasion. Mais ils se gourent totalement. Personnellement, je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit, même si je me fiche bien qu'ils crèvent tous. Kiriyama nous a donné rendez-vous au nord. Une seule chose compte à présent : foutre le camp de cette putain d'île avec ma bande.<p> 


	19. Fille n 9 : Yûko SAKAKI

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur la fille n° 9 : Yûko Sakaki. Une part de ses pensées alors que ses amies ont ramené Shûya au phare. Encore traumatisée par la mort d'Ôki, elle perd un peu les pédales.**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du film.**

* * *

><p>Il est le Diable. Je revois ses mains, recouvertes du sang d'Ôki… Oh non, il ne m'approchera pas ! Si je le laisse faire, il me tuera ! Ils nous tuera toutes ! Mais c'est ce qu'elles ne veulent comprendre. Elles pensent que ce n'était qu'un accident. Mais elles n'étaient pas là. Elles n'ont pas vu. Oh Dieu, dire qu'il est là haut ! Quand Utsumi le libérera, nous serons mortes !<p>

Il n'y a qu'une seule solution. Elle tient au creux de ma main.

Cyanure de potassium….

Elles m'en voudront, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Non, pas le choix….

Le Diable doit mourir…


	20. Garçon n 10 : Ryûhei SASAGAWA

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur le garçon n° 10 : Ryûhei Sasagawa. Ce n'est pas évident d'écrire sur ce genre de perso, on les connaît très mal et on a du mal à trouver des infos. Mais bon, au final, on finit toujours pas se dépatouiller ^^ **

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du livre.**

* * *

><p>On va s'en sortir. On va s'en sortir parce que Kiriyama est avec nous. Il nous a donné rendez-vous, à moi et à toute la bande, au nord de l'île, près de l'océan. Il a un plan, je le sais. Kiriyama sait se sortir des situations les plus critiques sans même se fatiguer. Il avait déjà fait libérer mon petit frère quand les flics l'avaient coincé. Alors un jeu pareil, tu penses !<p>

Je suis certain qu'il sait déjà exactement ce qu'il va faire. Et je sens que cet enfoiré de Sakamochi va se prendre un grand coup dans la gueule !


	21. Fille n 10 : Hirono SHIMIZU

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur la fille n° 10 : Hirono Shimizu. Ce drabble, c'est un peu lui qui m'a emmenée où il voulait, et je pense que ce n'est pas si mal en fin de compte =). **

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du livre.**

* * *

><p>La soif…Ce sentiment qui me tiraille depuis des heures à présent, alors que je cherche désespérément une source d'eau - potable ou non, peu m'importe - sur cette fichue île. Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si cette idiote de Kaori ne m'avait pas tiré dessus. Elle a réussi à me toucher, cette pauvre cruche, alors qu'elle n'a certainement jamais tenu un flingue de sa vie ! Heureusement, j'ai pu l'abattre avant qu'elle ne recommence, grâce à l'intervention de Nanahara. D'ailleurs que faisait-il là celui-là ?<p>

J'ai si soif… Tant que j'en oublierais presque la prudence… Ne buvaient-ils donc jamais sur cette foutue île ?


	22. Garçon n 11 : Hiroki SUGIMURA

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur le garçon n° 11 : Hiroki Sugimura. Un petit drabble sans prétention sur un garçon de même. Il doit avoir la mort la plus stupide de tous, assassiné par la fille qu'il aime...**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du livre.**

* * *

><p>Un GPS. Une arme à double tranchant. Car s'il m'indique la présence d'autres élèves à proximité, il ne m'indique pas qui ils sont. Cette « arme » peut me permettre de rester en vie... tout comme elle peut me conduire directement à la mort. Mais peu importe, car seule une chose compte pour moi : retrouver ma meilleure amie, Chigusa Takako, et la fille que j'aime, Kayoko Kotohiki. Et pour cela, ce GPS me sera utile. Je dois les retrouver et les protéger. Je refuse de mourir en n'ayant pas tout tenté pour les sauver. Pour elles, j'ai choisi de risquer ma vie.<p> 


	23. Fille n 11 : Mitsuko SÔMA

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur la fille n° 11 : Mitsuko Sôma, la plus sanguinaire des élèves. J'aime bien le fait que l'auteur arrive à nous faire avoir pitié d'elle malgré son absence de scrupules à massacrer les autres élèves.**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du livre.**

* * *

><p>La vie m'a tout pris. Je n'ai toujours été qu'un pantin dans les mains du destin mais c'est terminé. Je ne me laisserais pas faire une fois de plus. Le programme « Battle Royale » est comme la vie : il faut se battre pour s'en sortir. Et cette fois, j'ai bien l'intention de remporter la partie, même si cela signifie devoir éliminer tous mes camarades de classe. Je n'aurai aucune pitié. Avoir pitié signerait mon arrêt de mort. Or, je veux vivre, être une gagnante. LA gagnante. C'est mon but ultime. Alors enfin, on m'accordera cette attention que je n'ai jamais eue...<p> 


	24. Garçon n 12 : Yutaka SETO

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur le garçon n° 12 : Yutaka Seto. Pour moi, Seto fait un sacré complexe d'infériorité par rapprot à Mimura, même s'il est son meilleur ami. J'espère avoir tapé juste.**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du livre.**

* * *

><p>Moi, je ne suis pas grand chose face à quelqu'un comme Shinji. Je suis nul en sport, je ne connais rien à l'informatique et je crève littéralement de trouille depuis le début de ce jeu. Et mon arme est une fourchette. Une fourchette ! Je ne peux même pas aider mon meilleur ami en lui apportant une bonne arme ! J'ai l'horrible impression d'être totalement inutile, surtout depuis que Shinji m'a exposé son plan. C'est lui le crack en informatique. Qu'est ce que je peux faire moi, à part attendre et prier pour que personne ne nous retrouve et ne nous tue ?<p> 


	25. Fille n 12 : Haruka TANIZAWA

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur la fille n° 12 : Haruka Tanizawa. J'ai choisi de la faire parler de Sakaki après avoir vu sur le net que c'est elle qui essaie de la consoler dans le film. C'était l'avant-dernier drabble que j'ai eu à écrire sur toute la série, l'un des moins faciles à cause du manque d'infos. Ce n'est pas forcément l'un des mieux réussis à mon sens…**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du film.**

* * *

><p>Yûko me fait de la peine. Elle est arrivée ici tremblante comme une feuille, totalement traumatisée et a commencé à nous dire qu'elle avait vu Nanahara tuer Ôki d'une manière particulièrement atroce - un coup de machette en pleine tête. Les filles et moi sommes restées sceptiques. Nanahara, tuer quelqu'un de son propre chef ? Aucune de nous n'y croyait. Nous avions à peu près réussi à la calmer, jusqu'à ce que Sugimura vienne, le corps de Nanahara, gravement blessé, dans les bras. Yukié a décidé de le soigner et depuis, Yûko reste prostrée, terrorisée. Et personne ne sait comment la rassurer…<p> 


	26. Garçon n 13 : Yûichirô TAKIGUCHI

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur le garçon n° 13 : Yûichirô Takiguchi. Méfie-toi de la beauté des anges…**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré par le livre.**

* * *

><p>C'est étrange comme les gens changent. Auparavant, je me serais méfié d'elle comme de la peste. Mitsuko Sôma. Tout le monde connaît sa réputation au collège, surtout nous, qui sommes dans sa classe. Prostitution, vols, agressions diverses. On prétend même qu'elle est à l'origine d'une tentative de meurtre. Et pourtant… Pourtant mon jugement se brouille alors qu'elle se tient devant moi en pleurs. Elle a l'air si effrayée, si fragile… Et elle est si belle… Je ne peux pas croire que cette fille soit réellement mauvaise. Elle est aussi belle qu'un ange. Et les anges sont faits pour aimer non ?<p> 


	27. Fille n 13 : Chigusa TAKAKO

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur la fille n° 13 : Takako Chigusa. J'ai choisi d'exprimer ses pensées au moment ou Niida lui propose de coucher avec lui. En espérant que ce ne soit pas OOC.**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du livre.**

**Réponse à fan de bb : Au vu de ta review, je ne pense pas que tu repasses par ici, mais sait-on jamais ! Alors oui, tu as raison, déjà ce n'est pas une fic, ça s'appelle un recueil de drabbles. De plus, encore un point pour toi, je n'ai effectivement pas pris mon inspiration uniquement du film, c'est pour ça qu'il y a un petit commentaire avant chaque drabble qui précise de quel support je me suis inspirée pour l'écrire, je suis certaine que tu l'auras remarqué n'est-ce pas. Ensuite, si tu qualifies de plagiat ce que j'ai fait là, je dirais alors que les 99% des auteurs de ce site (excuse-moi du peu !) sont tous des plagieurs en puissance (sachant que la fanfiction n'est déjà pas légale à la base, mais seulement tolérée du moment que l'on ne gagne rien, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mais que d'illégalités avons-nous là !). Par ailleurs, je sais que mon recueil n'apporte rien de plus, d'autres que toi me l'ont déjà fait remarqué (bien plus aimablement d'ailleurs) et ce n'est pas utile d'être aussi agressif (ou agressive) pour le dire. Je continuerais néanmoins à tout publier jusqu'au bout et si ça ne te plaît pas, eh bien, ma foi, ne vient pas lire, que veux-tu que je te dise ? En fait d'inutilité, je crois que tu as gaspillé ta mauvaise humeur pour pas grand chose. Sur ce, bon vent !**

* * *

><p>J'hallucine. Je crois bien que j'hallucine. Sinon comment expliquer ce que je viens d'entendre ? Nous sommes sur une île paumée au large du Japon, à la merci de nos propres camarades de classe, comptant les heures restantes avant notre mort et sur quoi je tombe ? Sur un pauvre petit crétin prétentieux qui s'imagine que je vais accepter de coucher avec lui sous prétexte de ne pas mourir vierge?<p>

Non seulement tu ne me baiseras pas, Niida, mais tu ne parviendras pas à me tuer non plus. Je ne me laisserais pas avoir par un pourri comme toi. Et c'est une promesse !


	28. Garçon n 14 : Shô TSUKIOKA

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur le garçon n° 14 : Shô Tsukioka. J'étais bien morte de rire quand j'ai lu le roman. La manière dont il se fait avoir est tout simplement énorme xD**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du livre.**

* * *

><p>J'avais bien fait de me méfier. Si je n'avais pas écouté mon intuition, à l'heure qu'il est, mon petit Kiriyama m'aurait déjà truffé de plomb. Heureusement que je suis plus malin que ça. J'ai vite compris que le petit chéri ne reculerait devant rien pour gagner et j'ai choisi de le suivre. C'est la tactique idéale. Mon beau gosse se farçit le sale boulot et, une fois qu'il ne restera plus que nous deux, paf ! Une dragée entre les omoplates et toute la gloire sera pour moi ! Shô Tsukioka, l'unique survivant de Battle Royale ! Il suffit simplement de rester discret.<p> 


	29. Fille n 14 : Mayumi TENDÔ

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur la fille n° 14 : Mayumi Tendô. J'ai voulu mettre en scène sa mort (celle du film), vu par elle-même. On ne sait pas grand chose d'autre d'elle au final…**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du film.**

* * *

><p>J'avais à peine eu le temps de sortir et de faire quelques pas qu'un bruit étrange avait résonné dans la nuit, en même temps qu'une douleur fulgurante naissait sur les côtés de mon cou, me coupant le souffle. Haletante, je levais la main et rencontrais une chose dure et pointue qui dépassait de ma peau. Une flèche ? J'avais une flèche dans la gorge ? Mais alors, j'allais mourir ?<p>

Déjà mes yeux se voilent. Je vois vaguement quelqu'un devant moi…

Nanahara ?

- Shûya… Shûya qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Regarde ce que j'ai…

Mes jambes s'affaissent soudain…

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?


	30. Garcon n 15 : Shûya NANAHARA

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur le garçon n° 15 : Shûya Nanahara, héros de l'histoire. J'ai choisi d'écrire sur sa détermination à protéger Noriko. Pour Nobu et aussi pour lui. Parce que si ses sentiments sont confus, ils sont là quand même.**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

* * *

><p>Protéger Noriko. Depuis que Nobu a été sauvagement assassiné sous mes yeux par cet infernal collier, cet objectif est devenu ma seule raison de me battre. Elle est la fille qu'il aimait. Et je sais qu'il aurait voulu que je prenne soin d'elle.<p>

Je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit, mais je sais que je le devrais si quelqu'un menace la vie de Noriko… ou la mienne. Je m'y prépare dès le début. Et je la sortirai de cet enfer, je le lui ai promis.

Pour Nobu. Pour elle. Et peut-être un peu pour moi aussi…


	31. Fille n 15 : Noriko NAKAGAWA

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur la fille n° 15 : Noriko Nakagawa, accessoirement co-héroïne de l'histoire =)**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

* * *

><p>Pourquoi reste-t-il avec moi ? Pourquoi ? C'est la question que je suis posée dès le début. Pourquoi a-t-il choisi de risquer sa vie à m'attendre à la sortie du bâtiment alors qu'il aurait pu fuir et se cacher ? Par pitié ?<p>

Je n'ose croire qu'il puisse éprouver des sentiments à mon égard. Et pourtant, je l'aimerais tellement ! Mais il n'est pas temps de penser à cela. Nous devons survivre. Et si nous terminons cet horrible jeu tous les deux, s'il n'y a pas d'autre choix, alors je m'ôterai la vie, car la sienne m'est infiniment plus précieuse.


	32. Garçon n 16 : Kazushi NIIDA

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur le garçon n° 16 : Kazushi Niida, personnage que je n'apprécie absolument pas. Je ne ferais pas de commentaire sur son sort, sinon je vais passer pour une sadique =p**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du livre.**

* * *

><p>Elle m'a toujours copieusement ignoré. Takako Chigusa. La plus belle fille de la classe. Je n'avais jamais eu de difficultés à séduire une fille, mais la seule qui me plaisait réellement me résistait. Pour ma fierté personnelle, j'avais lancé des rumeurs sur le fait que j'aurais réussi à sortir avec elle. Quel mal y avait-il puisque cela arriverait bientôt ?<p>

Mais cela n'avait pas marché. Alors maintenant qu'elle se tient devant moi, j'espère que le jeu lui ouvrira les yeux et qu'elle se rendra enfin compte de ses sentiments. Sinon, il se pourrait que mon arbalète puisse l'y contraindre...


	33. Fille n 16 : Yuka NAKAGAWA

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur la fille n° 16 : Yuka Nakagawa. Quelques instants avant sa mort, alors qu'elle était si joyeuse… (Je crois que j'ai une manière absolument atroce de parler de ça comme si je parlais de la pluie et du beau temps… Désolée ^^')**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du film.**

* * *

><p>C'est étrange. Coincée sur cette île, en danger de mort, je me sens pourtant joyeuse aujourd'hui. Autant que l'on peut l'être dans cette situation. Je suis, pour l'instant, encore en vie, entourée de mes meilleures amies et je viens d'apprendre que Nanahara s'est réveillé. Oh, c'est Yukié qui doit être contente !<p>

Et ce repas qu'a préparé Chisato est absolument royal ! C'est si bon d'être heureuse quelques instants !

C'est alors qu'un brusque renvoi me prend. Une douleur fulgurante vrille mes entrailles tandis que du sang s'accumule dans ma bouche. J'entends mes amies crier. J'ai mal, si mal… Mais que se passe-t-il ?


	34. Garçon n 17 : Mitsuru NUMAI

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur le garçon n° 17 : Mitsuru Numai. Le « chef » dont il parle, c'est Kazuo Kiriyama bien sûr. Aveuglé par son dévouement, il ne comprendra qu'avant de mourir qui est vraiment son chef bien-aimé.**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du livre.**

* * *

><p>Je ne comprends pas. Tous ces corps autour de moi… Le chef assis sur son rocher, l'air songeur... C'est lui qui a fait ça, m'a-t-il avoué. Pour se défendre, car ils avaient voulu le tuer. J'ai envie de le croire, mais quelque chose ne tourne pas rond et je ne parviens pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il ne les aurait pas tués pour le plaisir hein ? Pas lui ! Et moi ? Il ne va pas me tuer, n'est ce pas ?<p>

Quelque chose cloche... Définitivement. Le chef ne sourit pas et je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas ça du tout…


	35. Fille n 17 : Satomi NODA

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur la fille n° 17 : Satomi Noda, qui perd les pédales après avoir vu mourir Yuka Nakagawa, accidentellement empoisonnée par Yûko Sakaki. 100 mots dans la confusion de son esprit…**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du film.**

* * *

><p>C'est l'une d'elles. C'est l'une d'elles, je le sais. Nous sommes seules dans le phare et Nanahara est enfermé à l'étage. Comment a-t-elle pu ? Yuka était innocente ! Elle n'avait rien fait ! A personne ! Yuka… Morte… Oh mon Dieu, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Laquelle d'entre elles a pu faire une chose pareille ?<p>

Une arme… Prendre une arme… Les faire parler, les menacer… Toutes ! Avant que la meurtrière ne puisse recommencer ! Et la tuer, oui, la tuer comme elle a tué Yuka ! Trahies par une amie, jamais je ne l'aurais cru !

La tuer oui ! Avant qu'elle ne nous tue toutes !


	36. Garçon n 18 : Tadakatsu HATAGAMI

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur le garçon n° 18 : Tadakatsu Hatagami. Moins aveugle que Takiguchi au sujet de Mitsuko, il se fera finalement avoir pour une histoire de sexe. Ah, ces garçons ^^ **

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du livre.**

* * *

><p>Takiguchi ne voit rien. Rien du tout Il est obsédé par la beauté de cette fille et ne voit pas qu'elle se sert de lui. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est endormir notre vigilance et gagner notre confiance pour ensuite nous planter un couteau dans le dos. On ne peut pas se fier à elle. Si on n'y prend pas garde, elle nous tuera tous les deux. Mais lui ne veut rien entendre, évidemment !<p>

Mais son petit stratagème ne marchera pas avec moi. Aussi vulnérable qu'elle puisse paraître, aussi attirante qu'elle soit, elle ne parviendra pas à se servir de moi.


	37. Fille n 18 : Fumiyo FUJIYOSHI

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur la fille n° 18 : Fumiyo Fujiyoshi. Le fait qu'elle se fasse tuer dès le début n'a pas vraiment arrangé mes affaires, mais je suis finalement satisfaite de l'idée que j'ai pu trouver =) J'ai repris la dernière phrase du film, j'avais adoré la manière dont ils l'avaient insérée comme ça, juste après une scène tragique.**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du film.**

* * *

><p>Yukié a l'air aussi abasourdie que moi. Comme si les mots prononcés par Kitano, pourtant individuellement compréhensibles, perdaient tout leur sens une fois réunis. Quoi, nous allons devoir nous entre-tuer ? L'air sérieux de Kitano et les militaires devant la porte me font bien vite éliminer l'hypothèse d'une blague. Visiblement, cette situation absurde est sérieuse. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avons-nous fait au juste pour que l'on nous impose une horreur pareille ? Désorientée, je me penche vers Yukié pendant que Kitano nous tourne le dos et lui pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis le début :<p>

- Tu comprends pourquoi toi ?


	38. Garçon n 19 : Shinji MIMURA

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur le garçon n° 19 : Shinji Mimura, alias «Le Troisième Homme ». **

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du livre, d'où l'utilisation du nom de Sakamochi à la place de Kitano et la référence à l'oncle de Mimura.**

* * *

><p>Ne jamais abandonner. C'est l'une des choses que tu m'as apprises, mon oncle. Et aujourd'hui, je compte bien la mettre en pratique. Je vais saboter leur foutu système, désactiver ces fichus colliers et, lorsqu'on sera enfin réunis avec ce qu'il reste de mes camarades, on pourra foutre le camp de cette maudite île. Mais avant... Avant, j'aimerais faire payer à ce salopard de Sakamochi ce qu'il nous a fait, à nous et à tous les élèves qui sont morts par sa faute !<p>

Et pour cela, une jolie bombe ferait l'affaire. Une vengeance à la Mimura... Avant de retrouver notre liberté.


	39. Fille n 19 : Chisato MATSUI

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur la fille n° 19 : Chisato Matsui. Je ne savais pas trop quoi raconter vu le peu d'infos que l'on a, alors je me suis dit qu'elle avait choisi de cuisiner pour se concentrer sur autre chose que le jeu.**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du film**.

* * *

><p>Du sel… De l'eau… Quelques légumes… On remonte le feu, on mélange. On goûte et on recommence. Un ingrédient après l'autre. Se concentrer sur la préparation pour oublier. Oublier où je suis et pourquoi. Oublier les noms criés par Kitano dans son dernier rapport. Oublier que c'est peut-être mon tout dernier repas. Autant qu'il soit bon. On ne peut pas faire grand chose à part attendre. Attendre quoi ? Je ne sais plus trop. Alors je cuisine, parce que c'est l'une des seules choses que je fais bien. Et si je peux apporter un peu de bonheur à mes amies…<p> 


	40. Garçon n 20 : Kyôichi MOTOBUCHI

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur le garçon n° 20 : Kyôichi Motobuchi. Pas grand chose à dire de lui. Ta position sociale ne te sors pas toujours des mauvais pas.**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du film**

* * *

><p>Comment est-ce possible ? Mon père travaille pour le gouvernement, je ne peux pas avoir été sélectionné pour participer à ce jeu ! C'est du délire ! Il n'aurait pas laissé faire ça quand même ! Pris d'un doute, je pose la question à Kitano qui commence à déblatérer sur l'égalité. L'égalité de quoi ? Depuis quand la vie nous met à égalité ?<p>

Mon père… Mon père a forcément dû s'y opposer quand il l'a su, alors pourquoi suis-je ici ? Et je dois aller la fac l'an prochain... C'était mon rêve !

Je ne peux pas mourir ici… Oh non, je ne peux pas…


	41. Fille n 20 : Kaori MINAMI

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur la fille n° 20 : Kaori Minami. Rien d'autre de spécial à dire sur elle que ce qui est écrit =).**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du livre.**

* * *

><p>On croit toujours que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres. Mais que faire lorsqu'on se retrouve soi-même dans la situation ? J'ai l'impression d'être dans une émission de télévision totalement surréaliste. Je vais mourir... Oh, ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas mourir... Pas sans avoir revu ma famille... Pas sans avoir bu une dernière tasse de chocolat... Pas sans avoir revu une dernière fois la vidéo des Flip Side...<p>

Jun'ya... Je ne peux pas mourir sans t'avoir vu en concert au moins une fois, n'est-ce pas ? Jun'ya... Aide-moi, je t'en supplie... Je ne veux pas mourir... Jun'ya...


	42. Garçon n 21 : Kazuhiko YAMAMOTO

**Résumé : Dernier drabble de la série des garçons, celui sur le n° 21 : Kazuhiko Yamamoto. Impossible d'écrire sur autre chose que sur sa petite amie, Sakura Ogawa. Le suicide les a sauvés de cette folie.**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du livre.**

* * *

><p>Sakura est belle. Elle l'a toujours été. Même maintenant, alors que nous sommes sur le point de mourir. Son visage respire la sérénité. Elle m'a dit vouloir mourir avec moi, en se jetant du haut de la falaise. Sans se battre, sans même essayer. Je ne l'en blâme pas. A quoi bon après tout ? Pour que l'un de nous doive tuer l'autre si d'aventure nous survivons ? Ce n'est pas la fin qu'elle souhaite. Et c'est pour cela que je la suivrai.<p>

Car en ce dernier instant, je souhaite plus que tout être digne de son amour et de son courage.


	43. Fille n 21 : Yoshimi YAHAGI

**Résumé : Voici le drabble sur la fille n° 21 : Yoshimi Yahagi. J'aime bien ce personnage, au final, elle a eu une deuxième chance de vivre sans toutes les bêtises dans lesquelles elle s'était embarqué, et cette chance a été fauchée par le jeu... Au moins est-elle morte avec celui qu'elle aime.**

**Disclaimer : Le film appartient à Kinji Fukasaku, le roman qui l'a inspiré à Koshun Takami.**

**Drabble inspiré du livre.**

* * *

><p>Je regarde sans comprendre le canon de mon propre pistolet viser mon front. Ce pistolet que tient l'homme que j'aime, Yôji Kuramoto. Mon Dieu, souhaite-t-il réellement me tuer ? Moi, sa petite amie ? Souhaite-t-il vraiment me voir mourir après les moments que nous avons passés ensemble ? Ne voit-il donc pas les efforts que j'ai faits pour être digne de son amour ? Ai-je donc été la seule à éprouver de réels sentiments à son égard ?<p>

Yôji...

Si je dois mourir de ta main, qu'il en soit ainsi... Sache seulement que je t'ai aimé...

Ne tarde pas...


End file.
